Securing devices particularly directed to pierced earring structures have taken a variety of forms. Perhaps the most well known form is an ear nut which has arcuately inturned ends that grip a post as seen for example in French Pat. No. 102,232. With this type of ear nut or clutch, the clamping action that is exerted on the post is a function solely of the degree of springness of the stock and the ability of the stock to resist the permanent deformation. The design therefore dictates the use of metallic stock having a certain minimum thickness and the requisite temper in order to perform properly.
In certain applications it is desirable to have less material content to the clutch, particularly if the clutch is made out of precious metal and/or alloys or overlays containing a precious metal.